Munkman13 stories against Jacknimble
by Munkman13
Summary: Look inside for details I have reposted the first story after the aouncement
1. Chapter 1

**Alright then folks! Me and my baby brother Jacknimble are having ourselves a little write off!**

 **Private Message us or leave in the reviews couples that you would like to see us write about. Be it Spike/Rarity, Cheerilee/Big Macintosh, Twilight/ Pinkie, Zecora/Celestia, Applebloom/Applejack.**

 **Whatever!**

 **Couples can be romantic, friendship, family or hatred or whatever!**

 **Next you leave in the review sections who did better and why.**

 **I hope that you read and choose wisely as I am clearly the much better writer.**

 **(Although I do have personal issues with certain couples, but I shall write them nevertheless.)**

 **You can also choose if the universe be Equestria girls or the Magical Land of Equestria.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a writing contest that I am having with my brother Jacknimble. We are to write a ship on Cheerilee and Big Macintosh. Read and review, suggestions on writing and critique. Donations are welcome**. **High School version**

Big Macintosh stood in front of his classroom. His heart fluttering faster then a weasel trapped in a barrel. His first day as a bonafide high school student! What a treat.

His Granny Smith had told him not to be nervous as he only got to go through all of this once. She was right of course, she usually was. Still it didn't help the rampant fluttering that he got in his stomach or the way that he nervously shifted his weight.

This was going to be a different school year he could absolutely feel it! Down in his bones, right where the apple seed's took root. For the majority of his educational career he had remained int he back of the classroom, or to the side. He wasn't particularly close to anybody. Everyday he just went from Sweet Apple Acres to School and then straight back. The old farmstead needed as many able-bodied folks around to work the land as his Granny Smith would call it.

Applejack and Applebloom were usually exempt because of either after school activities or they went off with their friends. Macintosh couldn't complain though, a complain' mouth don't bring larder to the cupboard as his Granny was fond of claiming.

Macintosh built up his nerve and entered the classroom. It was full of a good portion of students, he could still luckily find a seat in the back row. Just the Apple family luck he supposed. Treading to his seat Macintosh sat down, his half lidded eyes combing the room.

History class. What a treat. He didn't dislike history, but simply speaking it wasn't exactly in the top of his list o' favorite classes. He tolerated it, but could get a lot more interesting information out of his own extended family if he wished.

His teacher entered, she was a tall and harsh looking woman, she had straight straw colored hair and wore a purple vest and skirt. She was followed by a younger woman who had long dark pink hair and a green dress on. It reached all the way to the floor, swishing back and forth on the tiles as she moved through the room. The pink haired woman had her hands full of papers and other writing utensils.

"Class. Attention." The teacher called out in a voice as strong as her eyes. "This is Miss. Cheerilee. She is my teaching assistant and she will be assisting me in the classwork and studying the course material along with you. She is fresh out of college so be courteous to her. Now as I myself do not enjoy introductions I will allow her to begin the class." With that Cheerilee was thrust up to the front of the class where she stood for a moment. Her arms cradling the papers and worksheets in an attempt to keep them marginally organized.

"Hello class! I think that most of the introductions have just been given, I hope to get to know each and every one of you this year, and I hope that you can all help me learn a lot about teaching in a High School environment!" She gave a bright smile before sitting down in a chair near the front of the room, she would switch her gaze between the teacher and the students all through the day.

Macintosh watched her for a little while, he had not met many college student's. By not leaving the farm all that much he really only saw his family and not many of them had every attended any fancy learning school. He got back to flipping through his history textbook listening to the class with half an ear.

* * *

The early days of high school quickly, almost ridiculously faded into the later day's of freshman year. Macintosh had barely said two words to anyone. In contrast Cheerilee was typically found all over the room. Helping the more lost students, anyone who raised their hand and just generally being a helpful teacher's aide. Not once did Macintosh raise his hand for help.

He wasn't disinterested in the material he just felt as if he could be doing work better someplace else. In fact if it hadn't been a requirement he would have just as soon chosen to go into another math class. He was just as disinterested but at least there it all had the same basic structure. 1+1=2, 2+2=4 and etc. and etc.

History however had plenty of people just hooting' and hollering' at each other and not getting anything done. This was why he stayed out of all form of politics.

It was closing to the end of the school day, class was going to be let out when quick as a mosquito Cheerilee lighted down beside him and spoke to him quickly and quietly enough just for him to hear.

"I need to see you after school." And then she was up again and moving around the classroom. Macintosh followed her with his bored eyes for a moment before turning back to the worksheet. Something about how Napoleon wasn't short or something.

The end of the day bell rung and all of the students quickly tumbled out of the classroom heading off to parts unknown. His little sisters would be among the rabble outside, finding their friends and then rushing off into something or other.

Wishing to get trudging home as quickly as possible Macintosh went up to where Cheerilee sat behind the teachers desk, the teacher having already vacated the premisses.

"Macintosh are you enjoying this class?" Cheerilee opened with gesturing for him to sit down. From this close he could get a whiff of her shampoo or perfume or whatever it was that girls wore. It smelt like daffodils.

"Eyup." He responded sitting down like she asked, now he was just a couple inches taller then her.  
"Then do you know why you're failing the course?"  
"Nope." He was shocked, he knew that he might not have been doing that well but still! He saw other kids yelling and carrying on all class and he was the one that was doing the worst? That was crazy!

"Well I am surprised too. But it is clear from your test grades that you are down to a fifty two. Frankly I think that we could get that up easily to an eighty two maybe a ninety two! You just need to get a tutor for a little while."  
"Nope." Macintosh clutched his head, he could feel a pulsing behind his temples. His cheeks turning as red as his favorite shirt, this was bad, this was very very bad.

"Why not? It could drastically improve your grade."  
"Too -spensive" He grunted out of the corner of his mouth. He wished that he was back home at Sweet Apple Acres doing some old fashioned manual labor, yes that would certainly be the stuff, out there like a work horse, forgetting all of this history stuff.  
Cheerilee's sigh brought him out of his state.  
"Well if it's really too much...I suppose I could stay after for an hour or so every day and tutor you myself." Macintosh shook his head.  
"Why not Macintosh? Really you are acting like a child right now."  
"Be an inconvenience."  
"Really it wouldn't! Macintosh I am here to help you so please. Let me help you." Macintosh kept his gaze to the floor, this was embarrassing on a dozen different levels. He nodded his head in affirmation.

"Okay here is a note for your grandmother explaining the situation." Cheerilee said quickly scribbling something out on a piece of paper and handing it to Macintosh. He took it with a nod before leaving. He noticed a little smell on it, right where her fingers had touched.

Daffodils.

* * *

It was difficult at first, the amount of work that he had to put in, his now typical schedule of two things. School then chores, suddenly morphed itself into three, School, Tutoring, Chores. For a person of routine like Macintosh it was a tad surreal. Luckily all he had to do was hand Granny the note that explained the situation and he was fine.

It was almost the end of the school year by the time that he had gotten an above failing grade, and to Macintosh an above failing counted as a B+ or above. He had spent every single day after school with Cheerilee going over the work. Frankly it was ludicrous how much history there was in the world, and it was only getting bigger. As every day passed history simply marched on.

The very last day of school, everyone was hot and sweaty in the enclosed classroom. Macintosh sat by the back, panting to himself. Eventually the bell rang and everyone filed out. Macintosh waited a beat before going up to where Cheerilee was gathering her things. She smiled up at him and he gave a little grin back. They had gotten closer as the year went on.  
"Hello Big Macintosh! I hope you have a good summer vacation."  
"Eyup." He responded before taking out an apple and a small note from his back pocket. The apple was a dark red one, he had plucked it and polished it himself, the note was simple, he was never one to mince words when they weren't necessary. It was simple, all it said was

 _Thanks._

In as fancy a cursive that he could muster. Cheerilee looked at it once and smiled before hugging him. Macintosh was taken aback a moment. She pulled away and smiled up at him.  
"I cannot wait to see you next year!" Macintosh smiled down at her before turning on his heel and leaving.

* * *

The next few years passed quickly, quicker then Macintosh expected. Freshman and then Sophomore and then Junior and Senior year were just footnotes in a history book. He didn't go to college, Granny and the girls needed help around the farm so that's where he stayed.  
Cheerilee stayed as well, getting a full time job, only after he had graduated of course. They hadn't seen each other much over the years. He was intending to go to meet her again s Applebloom had just started her first year in high school and luckily enough got Cheerilee as her history and homeroom teacher.

He intended to see her again even if just to say hello.

It was a parent teacher conference when it came up. Past Grannies bed time so it was up to him to go in for her.

It was odd being back in High School, felt as if it had been a few decades at least.

The room was the exact same as when he had gone there. The desk's still int he same position the windows still dusty, and he with the same butterflies in his stomach and heart doing a little jig. Cheerilee was waiting for him, a tired smile on her face. Teaching was not a rewarding job and she already looked older by fifteen years since he graduated.

"Hello Macintosh." She said good naturedly. He nodded in response before sitting down in front of her. "How have you been?"  
"Fine." He responded, gazing over her. She was so much different from when he last saw her, but he could smell something, just the tiniest whiff coming in the small breeze whenever she turned her head.

The scent of daffodils.

 **I personally do not ship the two for personal reasons. It is twisted. Read and review and check out Jacknimble's next greatest hit.**


	3. Chapter 3

**While I do not enjoy this ship I will write about it. Try to trump this Jacknimble!**

"Thanks for coming with me to the new joke shop Flutters!" Pinkie Pie shouted in exuberance as she skipped down the street "The other's don't really like to come with me because apparently it's creepy" She spoke with quotation marks in the air on the word Creepy.  
Fluttershy walked down the street next to the bouncing ball of bundled up energy.

In all honesty Fluttershy didn't like the joke shop either. In fact she had avoided the creepy establishment for many years herself, going so far as to go down an entire block in order to avoid the place. She always felt as if she was being watched whenever she went by the storefront. But Pinkie Pie had cornered her at the end of the school day and practically begged her to accompany her to the joke shop.

In fact she had gotten down on her knees in the middle of the hallway, her hands clasped in front of her bosom beseechingly and her eye filled with tears. Fluttershy had a horrible weakness to things in tears, even if the tears were clearly fake and used to wheedle her into doing something that she was completely uncomfortable with.

And that was how she found herself walking three steps behind the fuchsia haired girl who was almost tearing down the sidewalk in her excitement. Pinkie Pie had been the shops most loyal customer since it had opened a few years ago, and everyone in school had been a victim of some form of prank. Be it Rarity and clown make up, Applejack and an unpick able apple, or Rainbow Dash with track shoes that made funny noises when she ran. Fluttershy had only gotten a confetti cannon in her locker once, the thing had almost given her a heart attack.

Of course Pinkie Pie had apologized to all of them and it was in good fun, but the recluse that ran the shop seemed to be a tad more...brutal.

Pinkie's eyes grew huge in excitement the moment that they came within eyeshot of the big brown window with the word

 _DISCORD'S_

 _EMPORIUM_

With a squeal she grabbed Fluttershy's hand and with a quite 'eek' Fluttershy allowed herself to be pulled along. Pinkie stopped in front of the window and shoved her face against the glass, made a couple of funny faces before grinning wide.  
"Come on!" Fluttershy followed Pinkie into the store and looked around nervously.  
"So uhhh-What was that you were exactly looking for today?" Fluttershy said nervously, almost hiding behind Pinkie.

"OH you will not believe how much stuff that I need to get!" Pinkie said pulling a list out of her hair along with a silver pen that had a bright puff of pink in the shape of a unicorn on the eraser.  
"HMMMM. This might take me a little while...do you mind looking around for these things?" The younger girl said pushing the list into her hands. A few choice items circled in pen. About three or four items that by her reckoning would probably be flung all across the shop.  
"Ah what about the other things?" Fluttershy called after the skipping girl as she disappeared down the aisles stacked high with knickknacks and paddywacks.

"I'll get them myself I memorized it!"

Fluttershy looked around the store for a moment and would swear that she later heard a voice whispering 'GET OUT'.

Meekly looking around Fluttershy slowly made her way into the store, she looked down at the list, the first item on it said simply  
Flash Powder.  
...why the girl would ever even need something like that at all she wouldn't know.

Fluttershy found a small hand basket sitting in the middle of the aisle and picked it up. She quickly walked down the aisle and taking furtive glances to each side attempting not to get cowed by the shelves that went to the ceiling and held enough practical jokes to sink a battleship.

Something small and brown skittered quickly by her feet. With a yelp she dropped the basket and gasped slapping her hands over her mouth in an attempt to stifle the sound. The basket clattered and trapped the little brown thing within the plastic net like bag.  
"Oh dear!" She said in remorse. She might have just squished a poor little mouse! While the rodents did startle her they were just too similar to rabbits to be disliked.

"Are you alright little one?" She said kneeling down and smoothing her skirt. She flipped open the basket and looked down in concern. What looked up at her was a tiny stuffed mouse on a robotic set of wheels. With a confused turn of her head she lifted it up before dropping it with a gasp an electric shock went through her hands.

A chortle came from the aisle that she was sitting next to. Poking his head out was a little boy with a misshapen tooth two bright red eyes and white hair that flew away from his head. He laughed again before snatching the fake mouse out of her hand and slipping it into a brown shirt that was decorated with pockets.

"Ain't you a cutie?" He smirked.  
"Oh um thank you.." She said with a blush, she had never been complemented like that outside of her friend group or family. Especially by someone that was younger then her friends sisters.  
"So what are you looking for around these parts?" He flipped out a pair of sunglasses that made his eyes pop out of their sockets. With a jump Fluttershy fell back onto her backside and looked in shock at the boy who just chuckled again.

Once she had regained her composure Fluttershy took out the list that had become crumpled and sweat stained. "Well uh...I need flash powder." A bright flash of light and Fluttershy coughed heavily waving her hands in front of her face. The boy had disappeared and there in front of her was a box made out of blue cardboard and with bright yellow stars sat in front of her.

Fluttershy looked at the box and found printed on the top was written in cursive 'Flash Powder'  
"OH! Thank you!" She said to the aisle at large, there was no answer. Quickly standing up she walked quickly down the aisle and slipped into the next row of assorted pranks that Pinkie Pie loved to use in all of her parties.

The next item on the list that she could just barely make out was a boneless chicken.  
"Where could this one be?" She mused to herself as she walked a little bit down the aisle. She stopped abruptly, a loud shot had gone throughout the store and a small cloud of confetti slowly drifted down to land in her hair. Brushing it away she looked around for a broom to clean it all up.

"SORRY!" Shouted from somewhere across the store. Fluttershy suddenly realized just how large the store actually was.

"That was a pretty good prank that I pulled on you huh?" Whipping her head up in alarm Fluttershy came face to face with a boy who had wild untamed white locks of hair, a brown trench coat, familiar red eyes and a snaggletooth.

"I-I'm sorry?" Fluttershy squeaked out.  
"That little thing with the robotic mouse? Pretty funny I must say. Not to toot my own horn but-" The teenager pulled a trumpet from off of the shelve and blew a single long low note.

"I-I think that you might be mistaken that little boy did that."  
"I know what I said."  
"Oh uh sorry." Fluttershy looked at the ground. This boy seemed to be what that younger boy would grow up to be, taller and leaner, his stance nonchalant and his eyes roving over her body. Self-conscious Fluttershy brushed her hair behind her ear, suddenly aware of how hot her cheeks felt.

"No problem at all. My name is Discord. And your's is?"  
"I-I I'm Fluttershy she said quietly looking downwards and away."  
"What was that? Speak up girl!" He almost thundered.

"Fluttershy!" She cried out quaking in fright.  
"Ah well then it is a pleasure to meet you Fluttershy." The boy picked the list out of her hands and scanned it over quickly making little tuting noises every few seconds. He looked along the top of the shelve and deposited a couple more pieces of pranking paraphernalia into her basket.  
"This is everything that you have circled"

"OH! Thank you!"  
"Well that's my job to help the customer." He let out a chortle much like the younger boy...Fluttershy had a moment of self doubt-could this young man in front of her be the boy who had frightened her earlier? It seemed impossible, but then again this entire store had a sort of other air about it.

Almost magical.

She looked into the basket and noticed an extra thing within the basket.  
"Oh I don't need this-" She reached in and grasped the box. A puff of green smoke and a foul smell came out and when she pulled her fingers away they smelled just like something out of a sewer. With a retch she held her hand as far away from her body as she could. The boy let out a cackle and reaching into his pocket pulled out a seed, popping into his mouth he chewed it up, the shell and all.

"Oh that is always a classic!"

Fluttershy looked down at her hand in horror. She was supposed to work at the shelter later today, more specifically with the younger kittens. And they would never get closer to her if her hand smelt like this! They might need to be bathed! Or fed! And how would they come close if her hand smelt like-like-

"Oh hey are you alright?" Discord said, Fluttershy was shaking a little, almost crying, on the very cusp of it. "Oh jeez", he said reaching down and grabbing her hand, he wrapped it once in his trench coat and then pulled it away. Clean as a whistle.  
"Sorry. It was a joke, like that mouse...Seriously don't cry."

"That was a really horrible thing to do." Fluttershy said turning her head away in disgust.  
"Look I joke around a lot it helps me get through the day, calm down a little." Fluttershy stood up and began to walk towards the front of the store, her head down and tears right behind her eyelids.

Some footsteps came and Discord quickly caught up to her. He actually looked remorseful.  
"Look I'm sorry Fluttershy." He quickly got in front of her and looked her in the eyes. "Look please let me up to you, I'll do anything."

"Then have a stupid tea party!" She snapped, she couldn't take him following him anymore, him and his weirdness being one age one second another age another second.

Discord stopped and watched as she got to the front of the room. She turned to the checkout counter. Pinkie Pie was already standing there with an old balding man, he had bright red eyes and tooth jutting out over his lower lip.  
"OH Flutters! I want you to meet my friend Discord!" Fluttershy stopped and stared, terrified for a moment. He smiled and waved.

"Hello Fluttershy!Found everything I hope?"  
"Wha-What is going on here!" Fluttershy shouted as loud as she could, which was probably a little above a whisper. Pinkie Pie looked as if she were about to laugh before she noticed how distraught the other girl looked. Pinkie quickly went over to her friend and wrapped her arms around Fluttershy's quivering shoulders.

"It's okay Fluttershy, it's okay. It's a thingy we do, it is all fine." The older Discord stood up with a little wobble, he whistled sharply and the two boys came out of the woodwork.

"Whenever a new customer comes in we like to have a bit of fun with them. We are sorry for causing you distress." The other Discords go over to where the older one stood.

"You-you're all called Discord?"  
"Yes. I am the first and these are my grandsons. They are cousins!"  
"Told you that we were't brothers." The teenage one said with a little smile.  
"And it's a family name." The youngest Discord said with a little grin. The teenage Discord walked over holding out a scrap of paper, there was a quickly written note. He did not make eye contact.

Fluttershy looked down and read it quickly.

I am seriously sorry.  
I don't like to see pretty girls cry.  
The tea party is saturday at three if you want to come?

"So that we can make it up to you?" The teenager said? "And all of this in on the house too!" Before the eldest of the trio could speak Pinkie eagerly accepted. Pushing her friend out the door she shouted behind her.  
"And she'll be there!"

"PINKIE!" Fluttershy shouted mortified.

The three pranksters watched the two girls leave before letting out a collective sigh.  
"What a looker." The elderly Discord said.

 **I decided to put this down as quickly as possible. We all know who did better between the two of us. Please Read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This one is Button Mash and Sweetie Belle! Okay let us go forward! Remember to read and review!**

Button Mash looked down at his game. He was actually on the final level, he had played the game so often that he knew exactly how to beat the boss.

Easy, just right, right, left, jump, double tap A, squeeze Y and then jump. Simple really, juvenile. Yet for some unfathomable reason he was failing, every single time he went to finish off the oversized lizard and save the princess, he would mess up. A simple slip up of the thumb or his eye would wander to far off of the screen. It was really aggravating.

Sticking his tongue out in concentration he almost slammed his fingers down hard on the game controller. He slowly calmed down and tried again, and again and again.

He could guess why he was doing so terribly on the game today. It was all her vault really, it always was.

Sweetie Belle.

The girl was so distracting! There she was sitting in her desk next to her two friends, and laughing over something that the farm girl said. Each note from her giggling sounded as loud and obtrusive as breaking glass to his ears. It simply rose and then fell down the octave. Much like her singing or her regular talking voice her laughter had a graceful warble to it, something that was just lurking underneath the current, something powerful and musical.

He might have been able to properly ignore her, be able to shut her out like he had with others. Like friends, or family, or teachers, for hours, practically days on end. But no she was a combination of several different things that dragged his eyes away from his pixelated screen.

First there was her hair, two separate colors that bounced whenever she moved her head to any side, it distracted him, reminded him of all of the anime that he was missing out on replaying the same video game.

Second there was her skin, smooth and perfect. Not like the acne that covered his forehead, or the chapped skin on the back of his hands. Her skin was even better then most of the girls in the class, she either moisturized it or traded her soul, because most of the girls that he knew had to work long hard hours to keep up their relatively flawless skin.

It reminded him of smooth glass, the kind a professional makes.

Next her fashion sense, it was impeccable. Her older sister must have helped her out at times, because there was no way that a girl her age could choose such color coordinated outfits that were so pleasing to the eye. But almost everyday she had a great outfit on.

He could maybe forgive all of these things, all of these little pieces, if she were not so dang kind! It was admittedly an odd thing to gripe over but she was one of the kindest people he knew. Even to him and his friends, the ones that were at the relative bottom of the totem pole, who would typically sit in a circle and compare random trivia about video games. She would talk to them about things if she bumped into them in town, most of their other peers simply ignored them.

But no she always had a smile and a nice little conversation. It was almost sickening.

Why was she so...so perfect? People didn't deserve to be that perfect? People like her only existed in video games or TV shows. Her being here in the real world? It made him feel distinctly uncomfortable.

Of course she had to distract him now when he was so far into the game that he could usually beat it with his eyes closed. Right now he needed his eyes wide open and if he blinked even once he might just loose the game. Sighing he went back at it. Simple, done it a million and one times, just need to do it once more.

Right, Right, Left and- crud his finger slipped. Palms were sweaty. He looked up at where Sweetie Belle sat a halo of light coming in through the window, perfectly framing her face and giving her skin a soft angelic glow.  
Growling he fumbled with the video game console, his hands were now sweaty. He wiped one on his brow and then got back to the game. Right, Right, Le- why was she standing up?

Why was she walking over here?

Ignore her. Button Mash began to furiously click away at the buttons, come on, come on, let him save his princess.

Good she had stopped.

And just like that not good. Button Mash took furtive glances as Scootaloo and Apple Bloom walked over and stood beside her. Sweetie Belle was now blushing and standing wight he other two, they were having a harsh whispered conversation. Finally Apple Bloom left the pack and started over towards him, the other two following behind.

Scootaloo was practically dragging a bright red Sweetie Belle behind her.

Button Mash rolled his eyes. Girls, it didn't help that alone they could be an annoyance, but two of them and a Sweetie Belle thrown in? It was probably not even worth leaving the game on when they came over.  
But stil, he was almost at the very top of the final tower...and on the top would be the final boss. With a deep breath he kept his eyeballs riveted to the screen, holding it just inches away from his face. He could smell the electricity coursing through the hunk of plastic.

"Uh 'scuse me? Button Mash?" And just like that his character fell over and died. Keeping a groan from escaping he looked up at the red bowed member of the trio.  
"Yeah?" Apple Bloom hesitated for a moment before finally going on.  
"Well uh- you see...the thing is." Button Mash looked past her and directly at the most distracting of the three. Sweetie Belle's face was red as abet and he was afraid that if she got any darker her legs would give out from lack of blood circulation.

Noticing that his intense gaze was now directed towards her Sweetie Belle turned on her heel and prepared to leave. Scootaloo luckily enough was right next to her, she simply grabbed a hold of the girls arm and spun her back around.

"Sweetie here wants to go out with you on Friday night." Scootaloo finished tactless as usual.  
"Scoots!" Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle shouted at their friend aghast at how nonchalantly the girl and given the information. Button Mash was silent for a moment, honestly he had never even considered going on a date.

Especially not with someone that drew his eye as much as Sweetie Belle.

"It doesn't have to be a 'Date' date!" Sweetie said quickly, backpedaling a little bit. "We could just go and see a movie or something. You know, if you are free." Button rubbed the back of his head for a moment, flummoxed.

"Come on! It will be fun!" Sweetie said pouting a little, her eyes growing into huge saucers of pupil, and her petite hands grasped in front of her.

That was another thing to put on the list, how adorable she could be at times.

"Uh...yeah! Sure! It sounds nice!" He responded, quickly, in order to make them go away and I can finish my game. Was what his brain said, almost shouted to him. Sweetie Belle smiled widely her eyes back to normal size yet still with a deep shine that glowed from their depths.  
"I'll talk to you later to finalize the specifics! Okay?" Button only nodded his confirmation, the three girls quickly went back to their desks in a flurry of activity, giggles and he would later on swear that he heard a squeal come from the trio.

Button leaned back in his chair and rubbed his eyes. Great now he was roped into going on a date with that smooth skinned, fancy dressing, intricate haired, bubbly girl that he can barely take his eyes off of. It was absolutely maddening. This was definitely going to be a nightmare.

If only he could convince his face to stop smiling that enormous idiotic grin and finish playing his video game. He still needed to save the princess.

Across the room Sweetie Belle was only half listening to what her friends were saying. She had a date! Out of the three of them she had managed to secure a date first! She knew Button Mash had a crush on her! She could tell by the looks that he always sneaks of her out of the corners of his eyes. Rarity claimed that the looks were 'Flirtatious' or 'Sensual' Or something else just as grown up.

A date. She couldn't get over using that word to describe it. Sure she might have needed her friends to push her into it, but still she had managed to snag it. This was absolutely going to be a dream come true! Now she just needed to wait until Friday.

 **And there you have it! Remember to read, review, leave another couple and what sort of relationship to put them in, romantic, friendship, platonic etc. Read Jacknimbles and tell us who trumped who.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay this will be a bit of a challenge but I think that I have got this. It will be based in the magical land of Equestria while to the best of my knowledge Jackie is going to do one based in the human AU. So Spitfire and Rainbow Dash. Remember to read and review.**

Spitfire did much more then fly. Yes what her fans and the judges saw her do during tournaments and public shows and to entertain royal guests was simple flight. A bit of movement upward, a tad faster then most and with spins or drops added in for good measure.

But what Spitfire really did, what she truly and absolutely enjoyed was to soar.

To get so high above the earth and the clouds that she skimmed the very atmosphere, pushing herself to go faster and higher then any and all other pegasi that had existed before her or would exist after her.  
Yes if she truly had a passion in life it had to be soaring.

She was on a soaring session right that very moment, on that bright, beautiful, sunny day. The birds chattering below her, other ponies mere specks on the grand map of Equestria. She barreled past clouds so quickly that they became white splotches of spilled milk that she hardly registered. All that she had eyes for was the horizon, going as fast as she could, barreling towards it.

With all of her might her mighty wings pushed her faster and faster along. If a pony was lucky they might hear a faint hiss in the air as she went past, the atmosphere closing back up from where she cut it like a knife, or a pair of fine scissors. She was loving every second of it, the air hissing by her ears, the sun beating down on the back of her neck, the way that her feathers felt rustling and controlling her movements, her entire body was in perfect synchronization, every part working together like a well put together machine.

She breathed in deeply, swelling her lungs and then put on another burst of speed. She was far from Canterlot now, maybe up to an hour away, she would be able to get home before dark, she always managed.  
Of course she wouldn't even have been able to dream of getting this far away from the barracks and training grounds if it weren't her one single day off, only came around once every two or three weeks or so, so she savored it. She always flew for as long and as strong as she could most of the day. Gritting her teeth a little bit. A nervous habit that she had never managed to quit. It was even how she got her name, she was gritting her gums together so hard her old stallion had joked she would be able to spit fire. A stupid pun but it got her her name.

With a deep exhale she slowed down, and then began to take quick even breaths, she had almost hit a wall for a moment. The mental on win her mind that told her that she should stop. But frankly the only ponies that listened to the voices in their head were crazy, and she was far from that. She was simply cautious. Push herself to the point of getting injured and she would be kicked off the squad indefinitely. She and seen many a good flyer go that way, pushed too hard too soon and snapping like a burnt twig.

Looking around slowly she found herself right above Ponyville center. She had come here once or twice before, once to attempt to dispatch an enormous rampaging dragon...that fiasco had not gone well at all. Sweet Celestia no.

Still a nice little burg, right in the middle of the boondocks. She could see some wimp like Soarin settling down here once he retired. Not her though, no she was never going to retire. Surveying she looked up at the sky and the sun. It was relatively early, she could kill about another hour or two of soaring.

"Ah excuse me?" Spitfire whipped her head around surprised to hear any pony at this altitude. She finally spotted her, hovering right above her, a pegasus pony like herself, looking over a cloud. She looked very familiar, either the shape and color of the eyes...the coat that looked like a sky right after a strong storm...or maybe the mane that chopped down her back in a rainbow of-that was it!

"Good afternoon Rainbow Dash." The pony looked stunned for a moment, her eyes widened and her mouth went slack. For a moment Spitfire was concerned, did she confuse two different mares? Or get the name entirely wrong? Wouldn't be the first time, she had called Fleetfoot Foggyfoot once or twice.

Her concerns were wiped away in an instant when the pegasus smiled and responded.  
"HI! AH-yeah! Hi! It is a good afternoon!" She then seemed to mentally slap herself and leaned back down on the cloud, a forced look of disinterest went onto her features and her eyes lidded.  
"I mean...it's pretty cool to see you again Spitfire. What brings you to Ponyville?" She crossed her legs over each other and gazed down. Spitfire had to respectfully refrain from snorting in laughter, she had seen plenty of fans trying to act cool and aloof around the Wonderbolts, the girl was doing a decent job but still she remembered how starstruck she had been when she was let into that VIP section of the Grand Galloping Gala a few years back.

"Day off thought I would try a little path. Don't come this way much." Rainbow Dash seemed to have caught interest at that. Turning her head so that she just barely faced the professional flyer she spoke.

"I have the day off too. Guess I could show you around this place a little bit. If you're up for that or whatever."  
"Sounds cool." Rainbow Dash's closed eyes flew open and she dropped through the cloud she had been sitting on.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah...you know this place. Show me around former cadet." Spitfire said in a militaristic tone that she took with some of the reserves. Rainbow Dash flew at attention for a moment before laughing and flying up wards. Spitfire following right behind her.

The Rainbow maned mare began by flying straight upwards, past the cloud line, past the mountain tops, all the way until it seemed as if they would touch the sun. And then she flew even higher. Spitfire not wanting to be outmatched by some kid from the sticks kept pace, she had to admit though, this Rainbow Dash was good. She had seen her in practice and in other scenarios, yes she was contentious of her fellow fliers and aware of everything happening on the ground as well as in the sky...it was fascinating how her eyes roamed the ground so throughly.

But what really caught Spitfire's attention was with how much confidence she had in her solo flying, not cocky ego, or some sort of haughty self-centeredness, it was simple an admittance to herself that she was good enough to do this. Rainbow Dash finally stopped, Spitfire pulled up a little ways before noticing and matching her once again.

"Hey I was wondering if you wanted to race?" Rainbow Dash said with a grin. Spitfire raised an eyebrow.  
"What's the course?"  
"Okay so this is the apex, we go down from here sharply and head straight for the hills, inside are some caves you want to go into the left hoof middle one, before going to the right and through Sweet Apple Acres, get across the pond and then right back up here?...you game?"  
"On three-one,two,three go!" Spitfire shouted before tearing down towards the caves. Rainbow Dash didn't even hesitate but instead surged alongside her. There was a surprise, most would either hold back or hesitate...not this pony though. For the first time in a long time Spitfire felt a real challenge.

The hills came up fast and she spotted the mouth of the cave, barreling in she let out a gasp. It was filled with crystals, gems, rubies, enough to fill hundred kingdoms. Rainbow Dash laughed at the look on her face, Spitfire admired the way that the light reflecting out of the multicolored rocks stained Rainbow Dashes coat and caused her eyes and hair to light up like a true rainbow.

Like a true Rainboom.

The cave was short and the light reflected by the crystals made it seem magical. But the next thing Spitfire could see was an orchard, each tree full to bursting with apples. An orange and red pony duo were busy tending the wares but took a moment to look up as they shot past. A crack in the air as they broke the sound barrier. That was the reason it was put up in the first place right? To be broken?

The pond had a smooth reflective surface, almost like a mirror. Spitfire pulled ahead and admired the way that she looked in the water. A tad vain but it was too good an opportunity to miss, with the sun beating down on her wings and her teeth exposed, breathing hard and wings hardly seen they were going at such a fast rate as too blur away...yes this was definitely needed to see.

Then a spot of blue pulled up next to her and Rainbow Dash was there. Her eyes were fixed straight ahead, not noticing her reflection. She had a small determined grin on her face. For a heartbeat Spitfire felt guilty and something deep within her felt as heavy as lead. Here this pony was trying to beat her and she couldn't even take her serious for a moment!

But she would not make that mistake again. She let Rainbow Dash pull ahead before the climb back up. She then came up closer to Rainbow Dash, she was not going to let her win this! The two began their climb, higher and higher, the air became thinner and they had to push harder, the wind whipped away their body heat and the sweat on their brows froze to ice droplets. Tears formed in the corner of their eyes and fell in perfect tandem.

Then there it was, where they had started. Both got there, and kept going, now a race to see who would back down first. Eventually there were no more clouds around them, not even they dared come up this far. Spitfire felt a spasm in her wing and knew, knew that this was the end of the race for her. Either that or keep flying and loose the team. She stopped.

Rainbow Dash didn't.

Spitfire was left breathless at the sight, she was an angel, for a moment she had transformed into a rainbow maned angel that was gracing their little spot of land with her presence.

Rainbow Dash stopped and slowly descended.  
"Not -huff- half -puff- bad? -Huff- huh?"  
"You're -pant- pretty -huff- skilled -huff puff- Rainbow."  
"That is huge praise coming from you." Rainbow Dash grinned. Spitfire blushed, an angel was grinning at her. She looked away towards the sun, time had gotten away from her, she had to return to Canterlot.

"It's been really great seeing you Rainbow Dash but I need to get back, it's getting late."  
"I get it. Yeah...I guess I'll see you around..." The blue pegasus began to depart. But something came bubbling up inside of her, she couldn't hold it down.

"Hey Rainbow!" Rainbow Dash turned around surprised.  
"Yeah?"  
"If you're ever in Canterlot come visit! I would love to race you again! Reassert myself you know?"  
"You'll have to try harder then that to beat me!" She shouted back with a grin the size of her face and the color of sunlight.

Spitfire grinned turned around and began her long flight back to Canterlot.

Yes she would have to try harder, and she intended to.

 **Okay there we go! Another down! Remember to read/review and tell us who did better Jacknimble or the great and all powerful Munkman13!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I apologize for the lateness of the post and how short it will be. It will also be in a universe where they are human. And know this, I have not even begun to fight. If Jacknimble want's to call it off then let him forfeit out. I am that much of a jerk.**

Spike had enough needle holes in his skin that if he took a drink of water he would leak, he appeared to be made out of swiss cheese. But frankly it was worth it. He had managed to spend the entire day with the woman of his dreams.

Literally, Rarity had begun to show up in his dreams and he couldn't be happier. Being able to see her almost twenty four seven was great! He could gaze upon her divinity during both waking and sleeping hours. Now if only he wasn't put through near constant physical abuse during the waking hours.

He had been home schooled by the Sparkle family for his entire life and had not made very many friends as a result of that. So anyone that Twilight knew he knew. And since Twilight was such close friends with rarity he was effectively friends with her too. But his emotions ran so much deeper then that.

Would regular friends take out over fifty pounds of rotting, foul smelling garbage?

Or spend over half a day in a store comparing different gemstones for an out fit?

Or use their own (albeit thick) skin as a pincushion when they ran out?

Spike thought not!

Sure he got weird looks from people whenever he was in public doing whatever little thing Rarity asked of him, but frankly it was entirely worth it. She was beyond amazing in his eyes, she rivaled the sun in terms of brilliance. Her wit and charm, her sophisticated grace was something that he had never really observe especially in someone who was so young and not from a family where a lot of emphasis was placed on 'Manners' or 'Sophistication' or 'Aleteration' .

It was as if she were a princess. And if becoming her Knight in shining armor involved doing whatever she desired of him...well then he had no complaints. He would walk across the state if she asked of it! Climb a mountain if she needed it! Walk through Hellfire!

Because she was worth it.

Spike stopped by Twilight Sparkles house, he had a list of chores to take care of there as well in order to say thank you to Twilight's parents for the schooling.

The interior of the house was stacked high with books and awards pertaining to the art of writing or running. As Shining Armor was the captain of the cross country team and their mother and father both worked in publishing. Twilight Sparkle was the only one home, her hair frazzled as she looked over a large book and compared it to notes, occasionally she would nod or hum. She didn't even notice when eh came in.

Spike looked at the clock, noticed that it was approximately lunchtime and rolled his eyes. He had prepared a couple of sandwiches the other day and took them out of the fridge, placing one in front of Twilight before eating his own. She took absentminded nibbles at her lunch. Not even registering that he was in the room. Typical Twilight behavior.

Spike stood up and groaned, for some bizarre reason his back was really hurting him all of a sudden. Twilight took notice of that and looked up with an inquiring eye.

"Something the matter?"  
"Just my back. I'm fine." Twilight clearly didn't believe him and stopped him from getting up to start his chores with a look.  
"What did you do over at the boutique today?"  
"Oh you know the usual, lifted some boxes, organized some cloth, was a human pincushion, lifted some lead blankets-"  
"Some lead what?!" Twilight shouted shocked and appalled.  
"Yeah apparently that's becoming a really big thing in the city, it's cool I just had to carry like twenty up four flights of stairs."

"Wait did you say that she stuck needles into you?"  
"Twilight calm down. I'm tough." Spike said making a muscle with one arm before wincing and sitting back down. Twilight shook her head and closed her book putting it to the side.  
"Spike this is not even remotely healthy to do. Why are you putting yourself through all of this?"  
"Well because I want to. I want to-"Spike cut himself off, feeling a little dizzy. He sat down heavily and touched his forehead. His sandwich suddenly looked too large to consume.  
"SPIKE!" Twilight shouted and rushed over to him. He waved her off.  
"I'm fine. I just need to lay down for a little while." He wandered off to the living room where he plopped down onto a beanbag chair that he had moved over from his house. It was his favorite seat.

Twilight hovered in the doorway. Spike slowly feel asleep listening to her talk to someone on the cordless phone. He hoped it wasn't his mother, now that would probably end poorly for everyone involved.

Spike feel into a deep restful sleep and dreamed about the most beautiful women he knew. Rarity, a true gem, she danced in his mind, in a flowing gown with deep burgundy and golden thread. The entire ensemble shimmering and her eyes shining. He smiled.  
"Spike." He slowly opened his eyes and could not tell if he was still in or out of the dream. The warm hand against his cheek told him enough. Rarity kneeled next to him, looking him over in concern.

"Oh you poor little thing. Are you alright?" For a moment his tongue was too big for his suddenly dry mouth, his throat was suffocating on cotton and his vocal cords were struck dumb. He found his voice in a second, cracking on the first word and causing him to wince at the childish sound that came with it.  
"R-A-rity."  
"Oh I am so sorry my darling. I expected you to be fine. I never would have had you carry all of those things if I knew this would be the consequences."  
"I'm fine."  
"My dear you clearly are not! You must take the next few days off. Rest, relax, build up your strength again." Spike's eyes fluttered and his heart pounded. She was close enough for him to smell the perfume that she wore. Not a lot just a sprinkling to enhance her natural scent.  
"But the boutique you need an assistant." He said lamely, grasping at straws. Whenever she set her mind to something she saw it through to the end.  
"I'll manage." She said with a sad smile, a sisterly look to her eyes. "I can always have Sweetie help me if there is too much work." Spike cringed again. Sweetie Belle, the poor kid couldn't tell a cross-stitch to a running stitch. She would hinder as much as help.

"Spikey? I want you to promise me something." Rarity looked him in the eyes her face stoic.  
"Anything for you." He said before he could stop himself. For a moment her face broke and she smiled, but just a moment.  
"If I ask too much of you... Please, please tell me. I would not be able to live with myself if I knew that my requests were causing you so much pain." Spike hesitated for a moment. She was directly asking him, but how else was he supposed to convince her that his feeling swede true?

Spike sighed before nodding his head.  
"Good now get some rest." She planted a kiss on the crown of his head before she stood and moved to the other room. Spike resolved never to wash that part of his head again.

"Well?" Twilight said expectantly as Rarity walked in. Rarity smiled.  
"He will be a tad less enthusiastic about helping me about the store."  
"Oh Good. I'm sorry to ask you this but I don't want him to hurt himself."  
"Neither of us want to see Spikey-Wikey hurt dear." Rarity looked back into the room where the small boy was sitting his eyes closed and snoring. She sighed for a moment. "Ah to be young and to be in love."

"He's not that much younger then us. And he's in love with you." Twilight said pointedly. Rarity waved it off.  
"Yes but he is just young enough to be too young, not to mention that I am positive that it will pass given time." Twilight certainly hoped so but she did not mention this.

Spike dreamed a dream of walking a mount ion covered in needles in order to save the glamorous queen at the summit who held an elixir to soothe his pain.

 **Welp there you have it. Sorry for the lateness of the post and send us more suggestions. Better hurry too. We won't have internet access during the weekend.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright so this is going to be a Doc/Derpy one. Buckle in and don't forget to read and review. Also check out Jacknimble's attempt. This will be in the human universe.**

Derpy sat at the cooking station. She never had a partner in this class but frankly she didn't mind, it simply meant more for her! The teacher was also the lunch lady and a grandmother of a few students who went to Canterlot high. She was a forgetful old woman who always dozed off at the end of class.

Derpy was almost jumping up and down in excitement, as that would be inappropriate she settled for bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet in anticipation. Today they were going to make literally the greatest baked good in the world! Muffins! She absolutely adored muffins! And they would be able to create their own! She and been looking forward to this day for weeks in advance. Slowly counting down the day's until it finally rolled around.

Something was off though. When Ms. Smith came in she had another person with her. He was an odd looking guy, gangly, with a tie on, brown hair swept back from his forehead and a miniature hourglass on his wrist, just like where some people would have a watch. He looked around the room, his eyes seemed to fluctuate between being very intense and being very bored.

"Alright class now listen up!" Ms. Smith said clapping her large hands together once. "We have a new student today! Just like all the other countless one's that seem to be coming out of the woodwork. Now make him feel nice and welcome!" She turned to the young man and pointed to where Derpy was standing. The young man nodded once and made his way over to where she was standing.

"Now you all got your recipes so start a cooking!" With that Ms. Smith walked over to a chair int he corner sat down and was asleep in a second.

Derpy turned halfway to her new companion. She kept her one wonky eye out of sight, she knew from experience that it was always a tad jarring to see for the first time. She enjoyed easing people into it.  
"HI!" She said happily. Her voice sounded a little nasally and she kicked herself for not bringing any tissues. "I'm Ditzy, most folks call me Derpy!"  
"Hello. My name is Time Turner, everyone calls me by that." A silence descended for a moment as they studied each other. Not entirely sure where to begin, Derpy because she was meeting a new person and had never had a partner int he class before. Time Turner mainly because it was his first day and this girl continuously kept one section of her face hidden from him.

"So what is it that we are baking today?" Time Turner eventually broke the silence. Derpy beamed at him and pulled out the sheet of paper.  
"MUFFINS!" She shouted before noticing a few of the other students turning to look at her and Ms. Smith snorting inner sleep. "Muffins." She repeated in a whisper. Time Turner grinned for a moment. He then plucked the sheet from her hands and looked over it quickly.

"I have little to know experience with cooking, what about you?" He asked. Derpy quickly gathered up supplies and in an instant was mixing and measuring.  
"I love to bake these things! They are literally my most favorite food in the world! I could eat one at every meal! Or just continuously without stopping!" Time Turner nodded his head for a moment.

"Then you would get fat."  
"I wouldn't get fat. Why would I get fat?"  
"Well, the butter, the eggs, the sugar and flour, the sheer amount of vanilla that you are adding doesn't help either." Derpy pouted for a moment.  
"Well thank you for dashing my hopes and dreams for the future Doctor." She said sarcastically. Time Turner looked at the recipe again and then at the concoction that she was preparing.

"You added too much salt." Derpy rolled her eyes.  
"Trust me, I've been making muffins since I was like six okay? I know how to make a great one, you'll probably thank-" She cut herself off and put down the large mixing bowl, looking into it for a moment. "Huh."  
"Something wrong?" Time Turner asked. Derpy looked depressed and if there was one thing that he couldn't stand it was a passionate girl being depressed.  
"Well it's just that...I've never had a partner in this class before, never had to share the stuff that I made."

"Well I am not very hungry, I just need one." She turned and smiled at him. He finally got a full look at her face. One of her eyes was pointed towards the ceiling and the other right at him. He was not taken aback at this, frankly he was more worried about the pitch and timber of her voice to care about her eyes.

Derpy was actually taken aback, most people did a double take whenever they saw her eyes for the first time. But this Time Turner guy, he simply looked at her eyes for a moment and seemed to move on. She had never gotten that reaction so quickly from someone before, it made her blush a little bit.

The rest of the class went quickly. And they were the first ones to put their muffin's into the oven. They were sitting down on a couple of chairs and staring into the oven. Time Turner watched Derpy, she had pulled her chair up to the glass and was transfixed on the rising pieces of pastry, like a little kid watching a television show.

"How much longer?" She said turning to him, she was pouting a little bit and seemed antsy. She had already cleaned everything twice and put it all away. She had even offered to help other stations, most of them politely declined, she floated through the room going from station to station, hovering like a bit of soap bubble that was caught in a warm draft.

"Approximately five minutes, thirty four seconds and two and a half jiffy's." He replied. Derpy groaned and flung her head back. Time Turner couldn't take it anymore and swiveled to face her. She looked at him so that their faces were leveled. Time Turner grasped her throat with his hands and felt the side of her neck, Derpy uncertain how to continue simply sat stock still.

"Uh Time Turner?"  
"A swelling in the glands, the limp nodes are inflamed, throat is not sore..." He pushed her head back until she was forced to open her mouth, he gazed down her nostrils and down her throat. "No signs of trauma...possible infection?"

"Time Turner!" She managed to mumble out. He seemed to be snapped out of it and sheepishly scooted back.  
"Sorry. Sorry, I get a little caught up you see."  
" You don't say Doctor?" Derpy responded massaging her neck. "It's just allergies, I get them in literally every single season, this time it's pollen."  
"Sounds absolutely dismal."  
"Could be worse, at least I'm not sick."  
"I wouldn't go that far, you have symptoms of a virus so I would suggest you drink some fluids once you get home and not to share the food."  
"I doubt I have a virus. It's just allergies." Derpy said waving it off. Time Turner merely shrugged and looked at his fancy watch.

"Their ready." A second later the timer went off. Derpy jumped up and pulled the tray from the oven. She sniffed the intoxicating aroma that leaked from the fragrant pieces of pastry. She grasped two and pulled them out of the tray.

"Shouldn't you let them cool?" Time Turner asked before she shoved it into his mouth with a grin. He quickly removed it and gave a few nibbles. Derpy on the other hand had practically inhaled her's only a bite or two left.  
"Are you kidding?" She asked around a bite of muffin. "Their best pipping hot outta the oven!" Time Turner grinned at her and took another few nibbles. She was right, they were delicious.

* * *

Derpy waited excitedly at her station. It was the next day and Time Turner had eaten lunch with her and her other two friends yesterday. She was hoping that the same thing would happen today. She glanced at the wall clock and the door every few seconds. Eventually a haggard looking Time turner came in, his hair was disheveled, his nose was red and raw and his eyes looked damp. He walked over to where she stood sheepishly.

"Told you it was a virus." He said through clogged nasal passages. She simply grinned apologetically before holding up the recipe for the day.

 **Remember to read and review Jacknimble and tell us who did better in the comment's and also send a few more ideas our way. Read and review.**


End file.
